


we'll still be here when it's all said and done

by FanaticDomainExpert



Category: Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: But Sometimes Her Best Isn't Enough, Diana Prince Tries Her Best, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, Life is Unfair and That Sucks, Light Angst, Lowercase, Non-Linear Narrative, POV First Person, POV Multiple, POV Second Person, Poetry, but as a general rule prepare to be sad :):):), depends on the chapter, i'll warn you in the chapter summary don't worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanaticDomainExpert/pseuds/FanaticDomainExpert
Summary: it's so hard to save everyone, and diana is tired





	1. faith falls hard on our shoulders, but legends never die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a poem about wwii  
> warnings - i mention the holocaust and what happens at concentration camps in verse three

they don’t deserve you, diana  
and at least that much is true  
another war that destroys everything  
but this isn’t something new

they don’t deserve you, diana  
your fists or your cuffs  
and you tried to protect them  
and you just weren't enough

they don’t deserve you, diana  
shovel the ashes of man  
the smoke rises higher  
and you do what you can

they don’t deserve you, diana  
you have your lasso of truth  
but they are masters of denial  
please, save the broken youth

so maybe we don’t deserve you, diana  
diana, we kill and we oppress  
we think ourselves superior and that  
some humans are born less

but it’s not about deserve, diana  
we certainly weren’t the first  
but maybe we can stop the cycle  
before we do something worse

it’s not about deserve  
the guilty rounded up and hung  
and this time? you know that  
the fight is not really won

it’s about what you believe  
and diana, i know you believe in us  
and i know we’ve done so much  
to sever that kind of trust

you believed in love, diana  
that compassion would save the day  
and you believed right, diana  
don’t let that slip away

i know that you are weary  
and you have reason to  
but diana? i believe in love  
and diana - diana,  _thank you_


	2. all that's left of me is gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> skip this chapter if you don't want to read about domestic abuse. nothing graphic, but it is mentioned.  
> additional warnings - period typical misogyny

so

here's the thing about being a mother

whatever happens

whatever the world hurls at you

when everything is bleak and broken and nothing is good

you remain standing

you have to

 

(you have that in common)

 

 

* * *

 

 

you see her, and you can't help but think -  _this_

_this is the one_

 

 

* * *

 

 

how do you ask for help when your lips are sewn shut by the man you love?

how do you reach out when your hands are bound by loyalty?

 

(how do you leave?)

 

 

* * *

 

 

you see her, and you think - this is my solution

you see her, and you think - i've heard of you; i've heard what you've done

you see her, and you think - _yes_

 

 

* * *

 

 

wonder woman helps everyone, this is the truth

and she looks at you, looks at the way you stand and the way you talk

the way your eyes sweep from side to side and how hard you try to not draw attention to yourself

hears the hesitation in your hushed plea and sees your pregnant belly

she helps - this is the truth

 

 

* * *

 

 

it wasn't that hard to find her 

how do you miss a woman like that?

wonder woman is gorgeous and you'll never get close to that kind of beauty

 

(but of course she's gorgeous)

 

(but of course you'll never be)

 

 

* * *

 

 

it's not just that

wonder woman smiles at you with kind eyes 

wonder woman says her name is diana prince and not to be afraid

says that she will help you, what do you need?

and your stomach swoops but you can't, not now, not when you're this close to freedom

not when there's your baby to think of

so she smiles and you smile and she asks how you are 

you say you're fine, and it's been such a long time since we've seen each other, diana

would you like to meet up for coffee, diana

let's catch up, diana

 

she's not just pretty, she's smart

she understands why you're pretending to be her friend

(as if you're worthy of her)

and so you walk away with a goodbye and plans for tomorrow

you walk away, and you breathe

 

 

* * *

 

 

with him, sometimes you forget to breathe and sometimes you can't

which is worse?

 

 

* * *

 

 

yes, wonder woman makes him stop

yes, wonder woman helps you leave

but it is diana prince who takes your shaking hands in hers and does not tell you it's okay, but holds you tight and you think -  _this_

_this is what i've been missing_

 

 

* * *

 

 

life is a lot more complicated than bloody knuckles and broken marriages and skin mottled with black and blue

there is no simple answer to a man who beats his wife and a woman who wants to be safe

instead there are custody battles

there are lawyers

lawyers, and a girl 

a beautiful girl who you would die for

who you almost died for

who the court deems as  _his_

and then there is diana

 

 

* * *

 

 

diana prince is power and grace and everything good in a form that society will never accept

she is fury and righteous anger and you want to cry because

diana prince wants to keep fighting 

 

 

* * *

 

 

you stop her

 

 

* * *

 

 

should you have?

would it have made a difference if you didn't?

 

 

* * *

 

 

diana prince is wonder woman and wonder woman is a superhero

and superheroes save people

but at the end of the day wonder woman is still a woman

and they won't yield to her

she can't save you from this

 

(but oh god, how she _tried_ )

 

 

* * *

 

 

you go back to him, because what else were you going to do? leave your baby with him?

you go back to him, and you suffer the consequences

because you're a mother

and here's the thing about being a mother

whatever happens

whatever the world hurls at you

when everything is bleak and broken and nothing is good

you remain standing

you have to

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am not in an abusive relationship nor have i ever been in one, and i am not a mother. i wrote this as respectfully as i could, but i'm human and can and will make mistakes - if you have any issues with this chapter please let me know and i will fix it.


End file.
